In general, a small-sized camera module is mounted in mobile terminals such as a smartphone. The lens driving device has an auto focus function of automatically performing focusing for capturing a subject (hereinafter referred to as “AF (Auto Focus) function”), and a shake correction function (hereinafter referred to as “OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) function”) of optically correcting hand shake (vibration) upon capturing an image to reduce the irregularities of the image (for example, PTL 1).
The auto-focusing and shake-correcting lens driving device includes an auto-focusing driving part (hereinafter referred to as “AF driving part”) for moving the lens part in the light axis direction, and a shake-correcting driving part (hereinafter referred to as “OIS driving part”) for swaying the lens part in a plane orthogonal to the light axis direction.
The AF driving part includes, for example, an auto-focusing coil part (hereinafter referred to as “AF coil part”) disposed around the lens part, and an auto-focusing magnet part (hereinafter referred to as “AF magnet part”) disposed separately from the AF coil part in the radial direction. An auto-focusing movable part (hereinafter referred to as “AF movable part”) including the lens part and the AF coil part is moved with respect to an auto-focusing fixing part (hereinafter referred to as “AF fixing part”) including the AF magnet part in the light axis direction by use of a driving force of a voice coil motor composed of the AF coil part and the AF magnet part, and thus focusing is automatically performed. The AF movable part and the AF fixing part are collectively referred to as “auto-focusing unit (AF unit).”
The OIS driving part includes a shake-correcting magnet part (hereinafter referred to as “OIS magnet part”) disposed at the AF unit, and a shake-correcting coil part (hereinafter referred to as “OIS coil part”) disposed separately from the OIS magnet part in the light axis direction, for example. A shake-correcting movable part (hereinafter referred to as “OIS movable part”) including the AF unit and the OIS magnet part is supported by a supporting member so as to be separated from a shake-correcting fixing part (hereinafter referred to as “OIS fixing part”) including the OIS coil part in the light axis direction. The OIS movable part is swayed in a plane orthogonal to the light axis direction by use of a driving force of a voice coil motor composed of the OIS magnet part and the OIS coil part, and thus shake correction is performed.
In the lens driving device disclosed in PTL 1, an elastic supporting part (an upper leaf spring and a lower leaf spring) connects a lens holder (as a part of the AF movable part) in which the AF coil part is disposed at the outer peripheral surface, with a magnet holder (as a part of AF fixing part) in which the AF magnet part (which also serves as the OIS magnet part) is disposed. At the time of focusing, the AF movable part moves in the light axis direction until the driving force (driving power) of the voice coil motor of the AF driving part and the restoration force of the elastic supporting part are equivalent to each other, and the AF movable part is held in that state.
When the rigidity of the elastic supporting part can be further increased in the lens driving device disclosed in PTL 1, the unnecessary resonance frequency is set to a high value, and servo stability is improved. In addition, the OIS tilt characteristics can be improved.